Structured cabling installations, such as those commonly utilized in work area portions of office network environments, can include cabling trunk assemblies to which connector housings are attached. Such configurations allow for cabling within the trunk assemblies to be routed to various connectors in the housings. For example, a connector housing may have a co-axial jack, a data jack, and/or a telephone jack wherein the associated cabling is housed within the trunk assembly. Commonly, trunk assemblies are provided in the form of a c-shaped channel wherein a removable cover is placed over the open face of the channel. Installers frequently field cut openings in the removable cover in order allow for access between the channel and the connector housing. Also, some known solutions provide a support frame that is connected to the back of the channel which can interfere with the internal routing of the cabling within the channel. Improvements are desired.